


Sun Bowl

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After Kelley starts picking on Tobin over text, Tobin and Christen make a wager during the Sun Bowl.





	

Tobin grabbed her bowl off the table before sitting next to Christen on the couch. She reached over Christen and grabbed a cracker while kissing the woman’s cheek. 

“My team is going to kick your team’s butt,” Christen said, smiling as Tobin shrugged.

“Keep thinking that,” Tobin replied, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“I will.” Christen grinned.

“I’m just glad your dad made chili.”

“Well, he knows it's your favorite.” Christen smiled, inching closer to Tobin so their shoulders touched. 

“It is.” 

They settled into the couch as the game started, it was a slow start for sure, good plays but still slow. Tobin finished her food, setting the bowl on the table before leaning into Christen’s side, her head resting on Christen’s shoulder. She looked at her phone as it lit up with a new text.

“It’s going to be Kelley,” Christen said and Tobin sighed. She leaned forward and picked it up.

“Ready to get smoked?” Tobin read out loud as she laid down her head in Christen’s lap and Christen chuckled.

“What are you going to reply with?” 

“Last I remember UNC used Stanford trees to BBQ.” Tobin smirked as Christen laughed again. Tobin set her phone back down just in time for UNC to get their first touchdown. “Now I’m saying; see loser.” Tobin smirked as she grabbed her phone.

“Be nice,” Christen said, running a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“That is nice.” Tobin pointed out and Christen rolled her eyes. 

“We could make this more interesting.” Christen offered, smirking. 

“Oh, and how would we do that?” Tobin asked, rolling over so she was staring up at Christen. 

“Little wager of sorts.” 

“What type of wager?” Christen knew she had Tobin hooked at this point, she carefully ran her fingers through the woman’s hair again. 

“The type that ends with us both happy.”

“I like where this is heading, tell me more?” Tobin smirked, following Christen’s trail.

“For every good play resulting in points our teams get, the defensive team has to do what the offensive team asks of them.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” Tobin smirked.

“You promise your parents aren’t coming back tonight?” Tobin asked and Christen laughed, nodding.

“Promise.” 

“So then, I start?” 

“Well you did just get a touchdown so—” Christen was cut off as Tobin pulled Christen down into a kiss. It was little too messy, too rushed for Christen’s liking but she wasn’t one to complain. “Take your shirt off.” Tobin husked and Christen shook her head smiling as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

“Better?” Christen asked and Tobin kissed her again.

“Better.” 

“Good because my team scored.” Christen smirked tugging at Tobin’s shirt. “Off.”

“What?” Tobin looked back at the TV and chuckled pulling her shirt off. 

“Jeans too, we just got a field goal.” Christen smirked. 

“Extra points don’t coun—”

“It’s a field goal, not an extra point.” Christen pulled Tobin into a heated kiss as she pulled Tobin closer by her hips and unbuttoned Tobin’s jeans. Tobin leaned into Christen, placing a hand beside the woman's head as she rolled her hips against her’s. Christen pushed Tobin back by her hips, gently biting her lip as they separated. 

“Right, right off.” Tobin smiled as she stood up tugging her jeans down her legs. She went back to straddling Christen, dipping her head and kissing the striker again.

The rest of the second quarter was spent with roaming hands and mouths till the crowd erupted into cheers once again. Tobin looked over seeing as she was pinned under Christen now. She groaned which caused Christen to look down at her.

“Tobs?”

“Field goal, Stanny.”

“Oh!” Christen grinned, unclasping Tobin’s bra. “Perfect timing, I was getting bored.”

“Bored!” Tobin gasped. “I’m offended!” Tobin went to wiggle out from under Christen. 

“I didn’t mean it like that babe.” Christen put her full weight on Tobin as she laid down on her, kissing her jaw.

“Nope, too late.”

“Tobin,” Christen whined as Tobin tried to crane her neck out of Christen’s reach. “Tobin please.” Tobin leaned up and kissed Christen.

“Half time,” Tobin whispered in her ear before standing up, Christen in her arms. She set the woman on the ground and kissed her cheek as she walked toward the kitchen. Christen chuckled, sitting back down on the couch, half time meant food and hydration time in Tobin’s world. When she walked back in she came with 4 bottles of water and a large salad with chicken on it. 

“I think that was for tomorrow,” Christen said and Tobin shrugged. 

“I’ll make another.” Tobin handed over a fork and the two ate in relative silence, Tobin occasionally giving her forkful to Christen, especially when it had a morsel she knew Christen would enjoy. The game started back up and the two kept eating, set on finishing their snack. They watched till Stanford got another field goal, Tobin looked over at Christen who smirked setting her fork down. 

“I’ll tell you what, since UNC just got a field goal too… you get this one.” Christen kissed Tobin lightly. 

“Oh really now?”

“Really.”

“In that case,” Tobin ran her hands up Christen’s legs. “These have to go.” Christen was in a pair of yoga pants but still they barred Tobin for the access she wanted. Christen stood in front of Tobin allowing the woman to peel them off of her. Tobin carefully kissed her way back up Christen’s thighs, she tugged the woman down into her lap so Christen was straddling her. Christen smirked and returned the favor of rolling her hips like Tobin had done earlier. Tobin looked around Christen as the crowd cheered and smirked, moving quickly she pinned Christen to the couch. 

“UNC just took the lead.” Christen’s head snapped over to look at the TV as Tobin ducked down, leaving open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Christen moaned, tilting her head back to expose more of her neck and chest to Tobin. 

“You have the lead, what do you—” Christen stopped when Tobin pulled her bra over her head. 

“I already got it.” Tobin smirked.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so quick there.” Christen flipped them over. “Stanford interception and touchdo—” Christen stopped as Tobin cupped her core. 

“Do you really want to finish this game or finish our game?”

“Honestly?” Christen asked and Tobin’s eye lit up. “I think we’re going to beat you so that game first.” She carefully sat up, snuggling into Tobin’s side as the woman sat there shocked. Tobin chuckled wrapping an arm around her. 

As time whittled down and Stanford gained another field goal Tobin became less interested, playing with Christen’s hands. 

“Holy shit,” Christen said and Tobin looked at the TV her Tar heels had just gotten a touchdown and only needed the two-point conversion to tie it up.

“That’s my boys!” Tobin shouted and Christen laughed, shaking her head. 

“Seconds ago you didn’t have faith in them.”

“I always have faith.” Tobin grinned, then her grin faded as the two point failed.

“We win,” Christen grinned dancing around the room. Tobin swooped over to her, pulling her in her arms. 

“I think we both do.” Tobin kissed Christen, leading her upstairs to the bedroom.

x-x-x

“They stopped answering,” Kelley whined, leaning into Hope’s side.

“That’s because they actually watch the game when it’s on. Not text all night.”

“Sure.” Kelley huffed as Hope grabbed her phone tossing it aside.

“Or, they could be doing more fun things…” Hope offered and Kelley grinned, pulling her down into a kiss.

“We’ll win anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of the year getting it out with like less than 5 mins to spare, happy new year! All mistakes my own!


End file.
